


A Godfather's Duty

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Teddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Godfather's Duty

Harry peeked into the crib that stood at the foot of Andromeda's bed. Bright amber eyes looked back at him seriously, and then morphed into the same deep green shade as Harry's own eyes. The green clashed horribly with the baby's turquoise hair, and Harry had to laugh.

"Oh, you are definitely Tonks' child," he chuckled, reaching into the crib to pull out his godson. It was the first time Harry had seen him in person, and he was amazed at how big the boy had grown. He had seemed so small in Remus's pictures. Thoughts of Remus and Tonks threatened to overwhelm Harry for a moment, but the deep green eyes locked with his, grounded him.

Teddy gave Harry a piercing look, his eyes changing to a dark, velvety black. The intense gaze reminded Harry of Sirius, and he wondered just how much Teddy understood. He was not quite one year old, but Harry himself had memories from the death of his parents, and that was just after he turned one.

"Don't you worry," Harry promised, bouncing Teddy lightly on his hip, "I'm still with you." Harry again thought of his parents, and Teddy's. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm your Godfather, Teddy, and as such it is my job to be here for you." A fragment of memory came to Harry and he smiled. "And to buy you your first broom."

Harry heard a rustle coming from the doorway behind him and smirked. "In fact, I was going to go to Diagon Alley in a few days, so I think I'll stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies while I'm there."

"Harold James Potter!" Andromeda shouted from behind him. "You will not give a broom to a toddler!"

"Of course not," Harry replied, before winking at Teddy.


End file.
